Reflexiones de un Dragón
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Un slytherin reflexiona sobre lo que ha sido su vida


Este fic contiene slash leve, ni siquiera lo notaran hasta el final del fic, pero de cualquier forma están advertidos.  
REFLEXIONES DE UN DRAGON  
Este lugar esta sumido en la oscuridad, al igual que todo mi ser, muchas veces me he preguntado ¿Cuál es mi objetivo en esta vida? ¿Para qué vivo? Y muchas veces no he encontrado las respuestas.  
  
Mi vida ha estado llena de altibajos, pero para los ojos de los demás, solo he estado en la gloria, disfrutando de las riquezas que me proporciona mi apellido, pero para mi, ha sido un infierno, siempre ocultando mis sentimientos bajo esa máscara de prepotencia, mientras por dentro me estoy pudriendo, tal vez cuando era niño no lo veía así, pero eso era antes, antes de ver la luz, de tocarla con mis propias manos y sentir su suavidad, antes de sentir su calor junto a mi cuerpo. Nunca antes me había sentido como ahora: con vida. Siempre estuve bajo la sombra de mi padre, lo que él decía era como una ley para mí, tenía que cumplirla y si no lo hacía, recibía un escarmiento que terminaba en una golpiza, hubo un tiempo en que llegué a pensar que no era merecedor de su cariño, que equivocado estaba, era él quien no se merecía mi devoción, por esa razón me esforzaba por ser como él, humillaba a las personas ajenas a mí, cualquiera, no me importaba si era el mismo Ministro o un igual, y que decir de las personas de clase baja o hijos de muggles, un mejor ejemplo: Weasley y Granger, a pesar de que estos eran mejores que yo en muchos aspectos, tal vez por eso me empeñaba tanto en hacerles la vida imposible, los veían tan felices junto a Potter, riendo por cualquier tontería, protegiéndose unos a otros, como una familia, una verdadera familia, si, lo admito: los envidiaba, ellos tenían lo que yo no; amigos, esos tres si conocían el significado de la palabra amistad, eran verdaderos amigos, y no, como en mi caso, un par de idiotas que se decían mis amigos y a la primera de cambio me daban la espalda, ellos no conocían la amistad, pero conocían a la perfección el significado de conveniencia. Envidiaba a Granger, porque a pesar de ser una sangre sucia, era la mejor en las clases, se empeñaba en que su condición no fuera un obstáculo para ser la mejor, y lo lograba, nunca he podido superarla; envidiaba a Weasley, por tener una familia tan unida, tal vez serán miserables en cuestión de dinero, pero en cuestión de amor, son más ricos que cualquiera, el solo ver como su madre los abrazaba y regañaba con ese tono maternal, como su padre les inculcaba valores, como entre los mismos hermanos se ayudaban, cuando los veía me hacían tomar conciencia del mundo en que vivía, pero nunca se los iba a demostrar, ni muchos decírselo, se burlarían de mi, me vería como un débil, y una de las reglas de mi padre, era nunca mostrar la debilidad; mi madre me cuidaba, si, pero no en la misma forma que la señora Weasley, ella nunca hubiera permitido que mi padre me golpeara por haber sido superado en calificaciones por una sangre sucia, quiero a mi madre, pero no niego que me hizo falta en muchas ocasiones; respecto a mi padre... no se lo que siento por él, la admiración que antes le profesaba ha desaparecido, no quiero odiarlo, pero el me obliga a hacerlo tratando de arrebatarme a la única persona que me ha demostrado que me ama por lo que soy, por mis acciones y no por los millones de galeones que tenga en Gringgots, a la única persona a la que yo he amado verdaderamente, tal vez si él ya no intentara separarnos, podríamos comenzar de nuevo... pero no lo hará y yo no dejaré que me aleje de la persona que amo. Veo a mi alrededor y todo sigue en oscuridad, pero mi corazón reboza de luz propia, de felicidad, al haber encontrado a alguien a quien entregarse. Escucho como una puerta se abre y un poco de luz se filtra en la habitación, volteó, pero solo veo una silueta, pero no hace falta verle a la perfección, se de quien se trata: de mi luz.  
  
-Draco, te estamos esperando - me levanto y camino hasta que solo un paso nos separara, su vista me dejó para ver a mi alrededor - ¿Qué hacías en un lugar tan oscuro? - le sonreí mientras mi brazo rodeaba su cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al mío  
  
-Esperándote - le respondí antes se probar sus labios en un dulce beso, me encanta saborear esos labios, me hacen sentir tantas emociones a la vez, pero principalmente me hacen sentir amado, deseado, y antes de abandonar sus labios mi lengua los delineó con suavidad, logrando robarle un suspiro, para después dirigirme a su cuello, sintiendo como sus manos me abrazan  
  
-Draco... Dumbledore y los demás... nos esperan - me dijo entre suspiros, me separé de él a regañadientes  
  
-Bien, pero esto no se quedará así Harry - el gryffindor me sonrió de forma pícara  
  
-Oh, claro que no Draco, ahora vamonos - me toma de la mano para guiar mi camino, por ti Harry desafiaré a todos, a mi padre, a Voldemort, a la sociedad, porque tu eres mi luz, mi razón de vivir, no me importa que clase de ida me espere, mientras este a tu lado, la oscuridad no volverá a cubrirme, porque ya se cuál es mi objetivo en esta vida: protegerte y hacerte feliz, para eso vivo: para estar a tu lado.  
¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, nos vemos en mi siguiente historia, y por favor r/r 


End file.
